


home away from home

by sanjariti



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Henderson!Reader, Steve Harrington Fluff, steve harrington x henderson!reader, steve loves you and dustin with all his heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjariti/pseuds/sanjariti
Summary: When you and Dustin leave Steve alone for half the summer, he realizes just how much he loves his two favorite people.





	home away from home

The first of June was approaching, and Steve wished he had the power to stop time. 

He was dreading the day that you and Dustin would leave him for six weeks, for brighter horizons and new opportunities, excitement and fun that he wouldn’t hear about until you came back.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want you two to enjoy these wonderful opportunities - a summer internship and a science camp; he just didn’t want to be stuck alone without his two favorite people. 

He had other friends, sure, but spending time with them could never compare to the fun and pure joy he felt when he was with the two of you. If he was being honest, he admired you both; your courage, Dustin’s intelligence and strength - he could only hope to be as great as the two of you.

So when the morning of June 1st finally came, he tried his best to hide his sulking as he stood in your driveway, holding one of your duffel bags.

“Mom I promise, I will be fine! Chicago is a just a few hours away, so don’t worry!” You pulled your mom into your arms, hugging her tightly as she nodded her head, still a little teary eyed when she stepped back.

Steve held his breath when you came up to him, holding out your hand for the bag. He handed it to you reluctantly, refusing to meet your knowing gaze.

“It’s only six weeks, Stevie. You’ll be okay, y’know?” You tilted your head to the side, your smile dissipating as you took in Steve’s sad expression.

“I know. I’m just… well, I’m just gonna miss you a lot. Like, _a lot_.” He blushed, his cheeks hotter than the sun as he glanced up at you. 

You took a step forward, cupping your hands around his face as he finally locked eyes with you. 

“And I’ll miss you a lot too, babe. I know Dustin will too, even if he won’t say it to you. We’re both gonna write you, so that’ll help the time go by, okay?” You leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, brushing your hand through his hair as he nodded in response.

“Where is your brother, anyway?”

“Right here, you weirdos” Dustin shouted, bounding out your front door, two backpacks and a duffle bag flying behind him, barely hanging onto his shoulders. 

The two of you laughed as he came running towards you, stepping apart as Dustin came between you. He took off the bags and handed one to Steve, glancing between you with a questioning look.

“What?”

“How will you two survive without me for six weeks? Do we need an intervention before we go?” Steve shook his head and ruffled up Dustin’s curly mess of hair before saying, “I think we’ll manage,” as he walked off to the back of the car. 

Once everything was packed, you and Dustin said one final goodbye to your mom and the rest of the party that had finally showed up. Steve stayed back, waiting until Max and El finished hugging the oxygen out of you. 

As you made your way to him, he leaned against the garage door, crossing his arms over his chest. Moving his arms just enough to get him to wrap them around you, you kissed him on the cheek.

“I love you, Harrington. Don’t forget it,” You whispered softly, giggling when he playfully rolled his eyes.

“Don’t you forget about me, missy. I’ll be right here on your doorstep waiting for ya,” he whispered back, catching you off guard with a chaste kiss on the lips, and his hands moving to rest on your waist. 

“Can’t wait,” You quipped, and Steve couldn’t help but smile when you winked at him. Grabbing his hand, you walked back to the car with him, and gave him one last hug before finally getting into the driver’s seat. 

Steve stayed put in your driveway with the party until he couldn’t see your car’s lights anymore, his smile slowly fading away with every mile you drove. 

* * *

While the days seemed to drag on for eternities at a time, Steve decided to make himself useful and try to get a job. Just before you had left, you suggest he apply at the new places that would be opening up at the brand new StarCourt mall. He had been ashamed and reluctant at first, but knew it was better than nothing.

Besides, it would get his asshole dad off his back, and keep his days full and his mind busy as he waited for you to come back.

When he got the call from the ice cream place Scoops Ahoy, informing him that they wanted him for the job, he didn’t realize just how happy he’d be. 

His first day was that coming Saturday, just three weeks before you would be returning home from Chicago. It couldn’t be more perfectly timed.

Walking in to the new mall that day really took his breath away; it was _massive_ , and so bright and colorful. There were shops all over the place, plants and water fountains spread about the halls and food galore. It was Hawkins’ paradise.

Strolling into the parlor, he saw a girl sitting on the counter where the cash register was. She was kicking her legs back and forth, popping her gum loudly as she let her gaze wander.

When she caught sight of him, her jaw dropped.

“No way,” she muttered, rolling her eyes and turning to the side as Steve came up to the front.

Steve raised an eyebrow, confused as to why she was ignoring him. Every girl always wanted to talk to him!

“Hey, I’m St-”

“Yeah yeah, I know. No need for introductions, dude,” She said curtly, not even bothering to turn around. 

_This is going to be fun, huh?_ Steve thought, shaking his head as he took a seat at one of the tables next to him.

_Just what I needed. Someone who hates me._

* * *

“Hey dingus! Way to mess up so badly,” Robin said sarcastically, grinning widely as she danced around the back room with her whiteboard in hand.

Steve groaned loudly, resting his head in his hands as she went around him, saying “The dingus sucks!” in a sing-songy voice. 

“When will you let me live, Buckley?”

“When you learn how to stop _sucking_ , Harrington!” She set the board down against the counter window and stuck her tongue out at him before heading out into the parlor. She stopped in her tracks when she saw you and Dustin walk in, faces flushed as if you had just finished a marathon.

“Can I help you?” Robin said, blushing hard when you smiled at her, out of breath.

Dustin leaned against the counter, doing his best to catch his breath. He tilted his head back and said, voice raspy, “We're here… for… Steve,” 

Robin rolled her eyes, her smile falling as she shouted over her shoulder, “Dingus! There’s someone here for you!” 

“Robin, for the love of God-” Steve stopped dead in his tracks when he saw you and Dustin at the front counter, Robin glaring at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

Gasping loudly, he jumped up with his arms out, a wide smile on his face.

“Hendersons!” he shouted excitedly, running over to you. “You’re back!”

“We’re back!” You both shouted back, Dustin jumping up and down in joy. 

“You got the job!” You said, your cheeks hurting from how much you were smiling.

“I got the job!” Steve answered, pretending to play the trumpet before closing the space between you three, and hugging you at the same time. 

You kissed him on the cheek, and Dustin patted him on the back, still talking excitedly as you separated.

Steve and Dustin did their very nerdy handshake, Robin rolling her eyes behind the counter as Steve wrapped an arm around you. 

“How many children are you friends with?” She asked, looking between him and Dustin. Steve simply shrugged, before motioning to an empty table.

“I want to hear everything, you guys!”

You and Dustin took a seat while Steve and Robin (reluctantly) whipped up some ice cream sundaes for you to share. 

Steve practically skipped to the table, setting the deserts down before squeezing in between the two of you.

He wrapped an arm around you, beaming happily when he looked at you.

“I’m so excited you guys are back, there’s so much to talk about!” Dustin laughed, nodding as he devoured his ice cream.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you _this_ happy, Stevie,” You giggled when he squeezed your shoulder, his head gently bumping against yours before he nodded at your ice cream.

“Not hungry?”

“In a bit; I want to be able to talk, unlike _someone_ ,” You pointed at Dustin, who waved his hand as he took in another spoonful of vanilla ice cream. 

Steve kisses your cheek and your forehead, laying his head on your shoulder as you stroked his hair back.

“I don’t think I can handle the excitement and adrenaline I’m feeling right now,” He whispered, sighing deeply as he closed his eyes. 

His happiness was stomped on for a moment when he heard Robin’s infamous “ _Dingus!_ ” coming from the back room.

“I’m busy, Buckley!” He shouted back, rolling his eyes when he saw her come out with her whiteboard. She approached the table, a sneaky smile dancing on her lips as she set the whiteboard on the table, skillfully turning it around without missing a beat.

On it, in red marker, was a new column on her ridiculous tally chart. Right in the middle between “You suck!” and “You Rule!” was “Your Girlfriend Rules!” with a little heart next to it. There were seven tallies in the “You suck!” column, and a new one in the girlfriend one.

“Why does she get one?” He asked, earning him a soft punch in the arm from you.

“Because she’s cool, obviously. But unfortunately, I have to give you a tally in the _forbidden_ column,” Robin said dramatically, pouting as she pulled out her marker and made a tally in the “You rule!” section.

“This one is an exception because you have a cool girlfriend, which is clearly the only thing you can get right, apparently,” Steve rolled his eyes and flipped her off as she bid farewell and headed back to the counter. 

“I like her! What’s her name again?” Steve groaned and hid behind his hands as you and Dustin laughed.

“When will your shift be over?” You asked, coaxing Steve to drop his hands as he met your gaze.

“Only two hours left. Think you can hold on till then?” He looked at you and Dustin, who nodded as he finished the last of his sundae.

“Meet at your car?” Steve smiled and nodded, resting his forehead against your shoulder as you gently scratched his head.

“I’m so happy you’re back,” His words were slightly muffled but you they still made your heart happy. 

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be, baby,” you whispered back.

And it was true. Steve was your happy place, and you were his, no matter what. Moments like these were the best; even if he didn’t know what to do with his two favorite people back in town, Steve couldn’t be happier just to be with you two again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! check out steve weekend at @goosedanvers on tumblr, and feedback is always appreciated<333


End file.
